Anubis's Legacy
by Jake456
Summary: Xander's real father is out of this world... and evil
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own either BtVS or the Stargate: SG-1 or Atlantis series.

Timeline: a little bit after "The Zeppo" episode.

Chapter 1

Anubis was ready to move against the other system lords and he knew that if he fell his legacy would live on in the Tau'ri woman he abducted and implanted a cloned embryo in her. His son would liverelative obscurity until he was needed by him.

The clone child would gain his knowledge, among other things, and would be his legacy to the universe.

Jessica Shepard had thought it was a dream but when she found out she was pregnant she married Tony Harris and cut her family out of her life and nine months later Alexander Lavelle Harris was born.

Years later, Xander was dreaming: in his dream he saw himself dressed in a robe and he was sitting on a grand throne, he looked down on the woman before him and said, "**So Slayer, you thought you could defeat your God?**"

Buffy looked up at him her eyes clouding over with tears and said, "You monster, your not Xander, you are a demon inside of him!!"

Xander watched his dream form get up and say, "**I _AM_ Xander Harris and Slayer, you are a mere road block on my path to greatness**," he raised his hand and blasted Buffy, sending her flying through the air and crashing against the wall, killing her. He laughed, looked at Xander and said, "**I am your future and you are _Goa'uld_**."

Xander woke up screaming, "**NOOOOOO!!!**"

He was covered in sweat and shivering even though it was warm.

"What the hell is going on with me?" Xander asked, "And what is a Goa'uld?"

The next morning Xander rushed to the library and began to pour over Giles's books looking anything about the Goa'uld.

Giles came in and saw his demonology books strewn about and Xander pouring over them.

"Xander, why are all of my books out and what are you looking for?"

"Uhh, nothing but right now I need to know; what are Goa'ulds?" Xander asked.

Giles sputtered and said, "How did you learn that name?"

Xander backed away and said, "I heard it in a dream."

Giles sighed and said, "Xander come here, you're not in trouble."

Xander's eyes were wide, Giles looked angry at him and he decided to bolt for it, he rushed past Giles.

Giles ran after him and said, "Xander it's alright, I am not mad at you, I am just worried about you."

"No, I can't be around people right now," Xander said

Buffy and Faith saw Xander bolt out of the school and run from the grounds.

Buffy looked at Giles and said, "What happened?"

Giles said, "Xander said a word that no one on Earth should know and by an ancient decree: any Watcher that hears that word is supposed to kill who ever said it."

Faith looked at Giles and said, "Fucking _HELL_, you try anything on boytoy and I am going to _kill you_!!"

Buffy said, "You kill Xander and I am going to tell _my mom_ about what you did!!"

Giles gulped, knowing full well what Joyce would do to him.

"I wasn't going to do anything about it," Giles said, proud that his slayers would stick up for Xander.

Faith sighed and said, "Do we know where Xander would go?"

Buffy said, "No, I don't think we know enough about Xander."

Faith snapped her fingers and said, "Hey, let's get wolf boy and Red, they could help track him down."

Giles said, "Excellent idea and I can check with some contacts of mine that I know I can trust to get some answers."

Xander kept running until he got home, fear in his eyes. Something was telling him to run away from his friends.

As he packed his mom looked at him and said, "Xander are you alright?"

"Yeah fine mom but I have to leave like right now," Xander said.

"What's going on Xander?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing mom, I'm fine and I just need to get out of town for a bit and don't know when I am going to be back," Xander said.

"Xander are you on drugs?" Jessica asked.

"No mom, you know me better then that," Xander said desperately wishing it was only drugs.

"Please Xander, don't shut me out," Jessica pleaded, "I know I haven't been the best mother."

"No," Xander said as he kept packing, "I just need to be away for a bit."

Jessica walked out of Xander's room, got her purse out and she walked back and placed 200 hundred dollars in Xander's hand.

"Mom, where did you get this much money?" Xander asked.

She smiled gently and said, "I saved it up to help you with that trip of yours."

Xander's eyes began to water as he took his mom in his arms and hugged her.

Jessica said, "no matter where you go, you will always be welcomed back here."

"Thank you momma," Xander said.

Jessica smiled and said, "Momma? You haven't called me that in years."

"It seemed like it was time, momma," Xander said.

She watched Xander get in his car and drive off.

Jessica decided to go to the high school and see what spooked her baby. She walked to the library, she knew that Xander spent all of his time there and maybe the librarian would know what happened to spook him.

She walked into the library and saw Giles on the phone, she knocked on the door and he looked up and said, "Can I help you?"

"I'm Jessica Harris and I was wondering if you knew why Xander was so scared today?"

Giles paled, "do you know where he is?"

"No, only that he drove away in his car and that was a couple of hours ago," Jessica said.

Giles sighed and looked at her, "I am sorry but I have the feeling if Xander wants to disappear, he can disappear."

Jessica smiled and said, "I will tell you one thing: that Tony Harris was no father to Xander, biologically or otherwise."

Giles looked up and asked, "Who was his father?"

Jessica said, "I don't know, but all I know is that Tony wasn't his father."

"Do you have any idea where he would go?" Giles asked

"I wish I knew. I kind of cut contact off from my father when I married Tony, I doubt he even knows about Xander," Jessica said.

"Who is your father?" Giles asked.

"Patrick Shepard; he is a business mogul and when I decided to marry Tony he disowned me and didn't want anything to do with me or Tony," Jessica said.

"Hmm, would he be willing to help with Xander?" Giles asked.

"No, I don't want him involved in Xander's life, my father is, shall we say, strong willed and he would begin to plan Xander's life for him and he kind fucked up my little brother's life because of that," Jessica said.

"Ah, set in his ways was he?" Giles asked.

"Very much so," Jessica laughed.

"Would your brother help?" Giles asked.

"I don't know, John doesn't even know about Xander but he would help look for Xander," Jessica said.

"Then lets call him," Giles said.

Meanwhile Xander was driving down the highway out of town, his eyes haunted.

In the realm of the ascended ancients Morgan was watching the young human with tears in her eyes, she wanted to help him but the others wouldn't let her, when she heard a voice say, "_I know what you are thinking young one_."

She looked back and saw one of the Powers That Be and said, "What are you doing here?"

"_You want to help Alexander do you not?"_ The PTB said.

"Yes, I do," Morgan said.

"_Then do so_," the PTB said.

"But, the others, they will stop me," Morgan said.

"_I will protect you from them_," it said.

"Can you truly stand against the others by yourself," Morgan said.

"_Not by myself_," it said, "_but the collective PTBs will be shielding you and him from the Ancients_."

"Why do they care?" Morgan asked.

"_Because we have ignored that boy for too long and the coming months and years will be dark for him_," it said.

As Morgan was about to head down to Earth, she saw Oma Desla come over. The PTB looked at Oma and said, "_Why are you here?"_

"To wish my sister good luck," she said.

Morgan hugged her and said, "Don't worry; I will keep an eye on him."

Back at the library Giles and Willow were ready to cast a locater spell when Angel came in and said, "Hey, where's everyone?"

Giles sighed and said, "Xander ran away."

"Why?" Angel asked

"Because I kind of over reacted to a word he said and he ran away," Giles said.

"What word was this?" Angel asked.

Giles said, "The word was Goa'uld, there is ancient decree that the watchers council was to kill anyone who knew that word."

Angel paled, even more then usual, and said, "It can't be that word, how does Xander know that word?"

Giles said, "Angel you know that word?"

"Yeah I do; it's a legend that the line of Aurelius know of. That in ages past; Earth was ruled by a race called the Goa'uld and that it took the combined efforts of the Slayer, vampires, demons and the hunters to end their reign and it was a horrible war, we lost the male line of the Slayer.

Giles paled and said, "Is there anything else you tell us about the Goa'uld?"

Angel laughed bitterly and said, "The only vampire who would know about them was the Master."

Willow began to cry because she missed her friend and then something hit her, did Angel say male Slayer?

Willow spoke up, "Did you say Boy Slayers?"

Giles said, "I must say that part was interesting to me too."

Angel sighed, "Let's find out about Xander first and then maybe we can talk about the male Slayer."

Xander stopped at Oxnard and was resting in a hotel there when he saw a lady in a white dress sitting at the end of his bed.

She smiled at him and said, "I know what you are thinking Alexander but I am here to help."

Xander asked, "Are you an Angel?"

"No I am not, my name was Morgan La Fey and I will try to guide you through these dark times."

Poll question: Do you think the male line of the Slayers is extinct?

TBC

Please rate and review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as chapter one and I do not own the song mentioned.

Chapter 2

"Morgan La Fey?" Xander asked, "As in the Legend of King Arthur?"

"Yes, I am the same woman. Though, I must say, that damned legend has demonized me a bit," she said.

"Why are you here?" Xander asked.

"To answer that I must start with a history lesson," Morgan said.

"Oookay," Xander said, "make with the lesson then."

"Xander, I'm what is known to some people as an Ancient; we were advanced human beings who came from another galaxy," Morgan said.

"Really?" Xander asked.

She smiled gently at him and said, "Yes."

"We came to this galaxy after a long trip through the void between galaxies and we settled on this world and many others. Then, ten thousand years ago, we moved to the galaxy called by your people: Pegasus where we met and fought the Wraith. And lost I might add," Morgan said.

"After the City of Atlantis fell we came back here and some of us moved amongst the early people's of this world, igniting the beginnings of civilization while others chose to live in seclusion living lives of quiet meditation and we eventually ascended to a higher plane," Morgan said.

Xander was listening, lost in the story and he said, "What happened next?"

"Well, some time later a race called the Goa'uld came to this world by accident and began to enslave the people," Morgan said.

Xander paled and said, "I guess I'm one of them?"

"No you're not one of them Xander; you are human but I will get to your story soon," Morgan said.

"As the centuries passed; an alliance was formed by the Slayer, Demons and Vampires to fight the Goa'uld off the planet," Morgan said.

Xander looked dumbfounded and said, "Why would Demons and Vampires fight with the Slayer?"

Morgan smiled and said, "Because they wanted freedom and freedom is the right of every sentient creature."

"Oh," Xander said quietly.

Morgan looked at him and said, "You must give up some of your perceived notions on how the world works. The demons you fought on the Hellmouth are the worse of the worse and deserve to be stopped."

Xander said, "Well, I guess that seems possible."

Morgan said, "The Hellmouth draws the worse of every type of creature and not only humans."

Xander said, "So, let's get back to the story."

"Of course Xander," she said, "now the battle against the Goa'uld and the allied armies had its casualties, the male line of the Slayer was almost completely destroyed."

"What the fuck!!!? There's a male version of the Slayer?" Xander screamed.

"Now Xander, there is no need to raise your voice or use vulgar language," Morgan said.

"Sorry," Xander said sheepishly.

"It's quite alright and anyways back to the story; yes there is a male version of the Slayer," Morgan said.

"So, who is he?" Xander asked.

"There wasn't one for five thousand years because Ra took his as a host," Morgan said.

"Wait, host?" Xander asked.

"Yes, the Goa'uld are a parasitic race that live with hosts; such as humans or other creatures," Morgan said.

"Ewww, creepy," Xander said.

Morgan laughed gently and said, "You might not call them creepy when you hear about your birth."

"And to answer your question about the male Slayer; they and the female Slayers were meant to compliment each other," Morgan said.

Xander said, "But do you know who the new one is?"

"Sorry I don't, I am not even sure he knows what he is," Morgan said

"Ah, I had to ask," Xander said, "but anyways, back to the Goa'uld?"

"Yes, eventually the allied army was able to push the Goa'uld off the planet," Morgan said.

"Why didn't they come back?" Xander asked.

"Because the System Lord Ra decided that he didn't need to, he had seeded humanity through out the galaxy and decided not to come back," Morgan said.

"Well, that's a relief," Xander said.

"Short lived I'm afraid," Morgan said, "the Stargate was found sometime ago and several years ago human military groups have been exploring the galaxy through it."

Xander said, "And pissing off the Goa'uld?"

She laughed and said, "Something like that, but they have done a lot of good. Because of them the power of the Goa'uld has lessened considerably."

"Wow, really?" Xander asked.

"Yes, they have made allies and some of the technological developments they developed have aided your world greatly," Morgan said.

"But, now about me?" Xander asked.

"Yes, well you see; a Goa'uld named Anubis decided he would have a clone child and that clone, I am sorry to say, was you!" Morgan said.

Xander stared into space and said, "I thought you said they were parasites?"

"They are, but you have Goa'uld DNA and that makes the difference. You have Anubis's genetic knowledge, it's just being suppressed," Morgan said.

"So, am I going to be evil?" Xander asked.

She looked at Xander and said, "Not if I can help it. I came too Earth to aid you and guide you."

"Thank you," Xander said with relief.

"You're very welcome. I have decided to tag along with you, if you don't mind, because I know some people who might help you," Morgan said. "Well, one of them is named Jonathon O'Neil: he is a clone of the leader of SG1, he is around your age too," Morgan said.

"Why would the leader of a military group need a teenage clone?" Xander asked.

"It was done by a member of a race called the Asgard; he wanted to do genetic research on Jack O'Neil to see if he could find a way to stop his race's genetic decay," Morgan said.

"Sounds pretty fucked up to me," Xander said.

"Trust me, you had to be there," Morgan said.

"I bet, so where does he live?" Xander asked.

"Colorado Springs, he goes to Mountain Spring High School," Morgan said.

"Also, what makes this guy special?" Xander asked.

"Well, you two guys have a lot in common," Morgan said, "You should get along well."

Meanwhile; Jessica had gotten through to John Sheppard.

"Jessi is that you?" John asked.

"Yeah it's me Johnny, how's life been?" Jessica added.

"You know; same old, same old. Can't really tell you; it's classified," John said.

"Listen; are you still close to your friends in the military?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, you could say that," John said.

"My son went missing and I hope you could come and help me to look for him," Jessica said.

"You have a son Jessi?" John asked, "Does dad know?"

"No he doesn't know John, you know what he would do," Jessica said.

"Yeah, I do, but you know he would help Jessi," John said.

"So I should call him is what your saying?" Jessica said.

"Pretty much my master plan Jessi, but you know I am on my way to help you guys, right?" John said.

"I know Johnny, but if I call dad can you two stay in the same room?" Jessica said.

"Probably, if we don't speak to each other," John said.

"Oh, this is going to work so well," Jessica said.

Giles said, "well at least he is willing to help, right?"

"Yeah but I think he is right; dad will be able to help us," Jessica said.

As Patrick Shepard was watching the news he heard his phone ring, he saw the caller id and it said Harris. 'Goddamned, was his son in law trying to get money from me?' he thought angrily.

"Hello, is this Tony? Jessi is that you? What do you mean you need my help? I have a grandson!!?"

"Yes daddy, you have a grandson; his name is Alexander and he's run off," Jessica said.

"Hmmph, most likely he ran away from that brute you married," Patrick said.

"Daddy this is different, he was scared of something and it wasn't Tony," Jessica said.

"Well, do you need my help or not?" Patrick asked.

"Yes daddy, I would like your help," Jessica said.

"But my help comes with conditions Jessi," Patrick said.

"What conditions daddy?" Jessica asked.

"First: I want you to leave Tony Harris," Patrick said.

Jessica sighed, she knew that was going to be on there somewhere, "and what else daddy?" She asked.

"That you come back home with Alexander. Its time I met my grandson," Patrick said.

"Daddy, Sunnydale is my home and well, I will leave Tony but I will not move my son out of the town he has lived in for his entire life," Jessica said.

"Very well then, I will be moving there then and you and Alexander can live with me," Patrick said.

"That sounds acceptable daddy and I was going to leave Tony anyways," Jessica said.

Meanwhile, John Shepard was at Cheyenne Mountain explaining to Doctor Weir why he was going to see his sister.

"She needs help Elizabeth and I got to help her and I might want to add that I want to meet my nephew," John said.

Elizabeth laughed and said, "I was already going to say go and if you want you could take Teyla and Ronon too."

"No Rodney?" John joked.

She smiled and said, "No Rodney, Sam wants him to stay at the SGC for some aid in research."

"What kind of research?" John asked.

"A friend of SG1 needs help and so they are going to go help him," Elizabeth said.

"Who needs the help?" John asked.

"Jonas Quinn, apparently there has been a string of murders on their world and reports from the few survivors were that they had golden eyes," Elizabeth said.

"Hmmm, Goa'uld?" John asked.

"Probably and that's why Mr Quinn requested SG1's presence because of the odd ways these people died," Elizabeth said.

"Odd?" John asked.

"They were drained completely of their blood," she replied.

John said, "Like as if vampires got them?"

"Well, when General Hammond heard that he went pale and ordered SG1 to go with them and John, you got a nephew to go find, don't you?" Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, I do. See you later Elizabeth," John said.

Back at the motel Xander was staying in, Morgan watched her charge sleep. She had fixed the car so they could get to Colorado Springs.

Xander woke up and saw Morgan looking at him. He smiled at her and said, "When are we going?"

She said, "as soon as possible."

As they got in the car Xander turned the radio on and it was playing an old song by Kansas: Carry on my wayward son.

He looked at Morgan; she looked and said, "It's a coincidence," and laughed as they drove off eastward.

AN: I felt that song was appropriate for this story. You can find it on YouTube.

TBC

Please rate and review


End file.
